Ellie joins the Teen Titans
by s82161
Summary: Ellie, a 14 year old girl, is hunting infected people with Joel, when suddenly a bright flash appears out of nowhere. She ends up in Titans tower. Ellie tells the Teen Titans about everything that happened in her world. The Teen Titans felt sorry for her. Ellie joins the Teen Titans. Ellie teaches the Titans how to survive.
1. Ellie meets the Teen Titans

The Teen Titans were hanging out in their tower that was shaped like a T. Robin was watching TV with Starfire and Cyborg. Raven was teaching Beast Boy some magic was going well until a bright flash appeared out of nowhere, nearly blinding the Teen Titans. After the flash was over, the Titans saw a 14 year old girl laying on the floor. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg rush over to the girl. The girl woke up. "Where am I?" the girl asked. "Who are you?" Robin asked. "My name is Ellie. I'm 14 years old. Can you tell me where I am?" Ellie said. "You're in Titans tower ." Cyborg said. Soon, Bast Boy and Raven came over to see what was going on. "Who are you guys?" Ellie asked. "My name is Robin. And these are my friends: Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire. We are the Teen Titans.: Robin said, introducing Ellie to his team. "My name is Ellie. I'm 14 years old." Ellie said. "How did you get here?" Robin asked Ellie. "I was defeating infected people with Joel, a guy who's kind of like my father. While we were fighting infected people, a bright flash of light come out of nowhere. It nearly blinded me. Then I woke up here." Ellie said. "You said you were fighting infected people?" Beast Boy asked. "It's kind of hard to explain. There's this disease out here called Cordyceps. It's a fungal disease that affects people. There was an outbreak of Cordyceps that was released in 2013. Nobody knows who or what caused the outbreak The Cordyceps disease ended up infecting 60% of the population of the United States. The people who weren't infected had to be put in Quarantine Zones. It's been that way for 20 years." Ellie explained to the Teen Titans. "Wow." the Teen Titans said in unison. "I got an infection myself." Ellie said. She rolled up her sleeve and she showed her infection to the Teen Titans. "Where did you get that infection?" Robin asked. "I was bitten by one of the infected people. My friend was bitten too. Me and my friend didn't know what to do. When you're infected, it takes 2 days to reach your entire nervous system. There is no cure for the infection. You have 2 options: a) you kill yourself, or b) bite somebody else. I got infected about a month ago, and nothing has happened to me." Ellie said. "What happened to your friend Riley?" Cyborg asked. "I ended up killing her. She turned into a infected person . Riley was my best friend." Ellie said. "I fell sorry for Riley." Robin said. "Would you like to join my team?" Robin asked. "Sure." Ellie said. "Great." Robin said.

* * *

 **Ellie has officially joined the Teen Titans. Next chapter: Ellie teaches the Teen Titans how to survive and defeat the creatures that inhabit her world. Until next time. Bye.**


	2. The Teen Titans train Ellie

Ellie started teaching the Teen Titans how to fight the monsters from her world. She taught them how to fire a gun. Robin initially refused to let Ellie teach the Titans how to fire guns. But when Ellie threatened to infect the whole team with the Cordyceps virus, Robin reluctantly agreed to let Ellie teach the Titans how to fire a gun. "Ellie, I need to ask you something." Robin said to Ellie. "What do you want to ask me?" Ellie asked. "Why are you forcing my team to shoot guns for?" Robin asked. "The monsters in my world are no joke. They were once normal human beings. In 2013, the Cordyceps virus broke out. Nobody knew where it came from. It infected many people. I was bitten by a infected person, along with my friend Riley. If you get bitten by an infected person, it'll take 2 days for the infection to set in. I was bitten 5 months ago. Nothing happened to me. My friend Riley, however, was infected. I had no choice but to kill Riley. She was my best friend." Ellie said. The Teen Titans felt sorry for Ellie. They decided to take it easy on Ellie. Ellie taught the Teen Titans how to survive in the wild. The Teen Titans were brought to Ellie's world. The Teen Titans saw first hand the cruelty of Ellie's world.

Meanwhile, Joel was busy looking for Ellie. She had been missing for 2 weeks now. Joel started to get worried. He came across a town. Joel hoped that the townspeople will give him answers as to where Ellie is. Joel walked into the town. Joel decided to ask a person there if he/she seen Ellie. Joel walked over to the person. "Have you seen a 14 year old girl?" Joel asked the person. "Yeah. I saw her run through a portal." the man said. "Where did she go?" Joel asked the man. "I don't know." the man said. Joel walked away from the man. He had no idea that Ellie was in a another universe.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Joel is going to find out where Ellie is and how she got there. Meanwhile, Ellie takes the Teen Titans to her world (somehow).**


End file.
